The Fates Have Decided
by lovemesomemagic
Summary: The fates have decided to give an exhausted Potions Master a new reason to live. Now these two just have to side-step rumors, dodge attacks, kill the bad guys and save the spark of their star-crossed romance. A story about two wizards who would've been happy to not give a whit about the other's existence but now are entangled in a messy Veela love-story.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no commercial profit is made.**

THE FATES HAVE DECIDED

Harry ran down to the dungeons for his first Occulumency lesson with Snape since he had first returned from the Christmas break.

He stood, leaning on the jagged stone wall, to catch his breath. Harry was simultaneously experiencing warmth from all the running and chills because of the drafty underground air.

Snape opened the heavy door without him having to knock and Harry got in without a word.

The office was exactly the same as he had seen before the Christmas break. Rough dungeon walls transition into smooth, polished surface in the office. Not many personal artefacts around the office just some House trophies, Dumbledore's pensieve, a floo-fireplace and the entire eastern wall dedicated to books and potion supplies in small hand-made bottles.  
Overall it gave a depressing feeling to Harry who was hoping that the lesson end any minute now.

 _Ron is playing Exploding Snaps with Dean and, Oh tonight Fred and George were going to show me the purple tongue-twistie toffees. AND I have Flitwick's essay to finish._ Harry thought, bemoaning his fate.

When Harry looked up, he noticed that there was a new kind of hostility in Snape's eyes _obviously he still looks like a greasy ugly beaked git_.

'You are late, Mr. Potter. Perhaps punctuality is not a quality to be expected of the Golden Boy' Snape sneered. And Harry could swear Snape sniffed the air.

'Sit down, boy. Stop staring like a troll' Snape snapped at Harry.

Being a Death-Eater and a spy for the Light Side, Snape had to have a complete control of his emotions so this unexplainable itch to just throw things around was quite a surprise.

'I hope, Mr. Potter, that you have been practicing Occulumency, this Christmas break'. Severus hadn't expected Harry to have done a smidge of work.  
 _Just like his ignorant lazy father._

Harry, for his part, didn't reply. It wasn't that he wished to let Voldemort in his mind but holidays at the Burrow were just amazing. In the mornings after a huge breakfast, they pulled gnomes from the field, checked for rotten plants, cleaned the shed; then a huge lunch and Quidditch in the afternoons; finally a huge dinner with Mr. Weasley and then games of Exploding Snaps or Wizarding Chess. The entire vacation was spent in a flash, like happy times tend to go.

There was no time for him to sit in quiet and think about the burdens of being the Boy-Who-Lived when he could've been enjoying downstairs with the Weasleys.

'Speak, boy' Snape said irritated.

'Yes, Sir' Harry replied automatically.

Snape was stunned. Harry's voice, as unbelievable as it sounds, soothed the uncanny itch.  
 _This is bad news. I'll have to talk to Albus about it. It can't be what I'm thinking._

Snape sneered 'We'll see'.

'Legilimens' Snape started the lesson and it went on for an hour after which Harry was promptly dismissed.

 **\- Scene Break-**

Severus brought out the books from his small private library; he could already feel the beginnings of a migraine starting just staring at the huge volumes on Veela.

After searching for two hours he found the instructions for Amorebeweisen in _One Thousand Best Potions for the Newly Mated._

 _Really now, this is just what I don't need._

AMOREBEWEISEN

This potion reveals the mate of creatures who have their life partner decided by their supernatural sides. These include Veela, Werewolf, Dragons, Vampires, Shape-Shifters and the fae-people.

Mates of hybrid creatures (or those infamously called Half-Breeds) cannot be conclusively identified by the Amorebeweisen-Visual. The potion shows many potential mates for hybrid-creatures and was recorded to be utterly useless in many cases involving hybrid-creatures.  
These include Chimaeras, Sphinx and Satyr.

Expensive, accurate and controversial, Amorebeweisen is particularly famous in the ancient, and therefore generally the pureblood families.

These three qualities are because this potion utilizes –

1\. Whole Scale of a Mermaid's Tail -This is a tricky ingredient to acquire as the mermaid needs to be alive when the scales are procured. Usually done by tricking the mer-people into unconsciousness (potions for which can be found in _One Hundred and One Potions for Dwindling the Consciousness_ )

2\. Powdered Bark of the Alihotsy tree \- also known as the Hyena tree, the bark catches fire upon coming in contact of air. Thus, an underwater fire is used though some prefer flameless fires too.

This potion should be attempted by a NEWT level or higher witch or wizard, preferably one registered with the Ministry as a Potion-Master or Potion-Mistress.

A visual appears through the smoke or on the liquid's surface. This can be stored, packaged and transported quite easily and is treated like fluids generally are.

Stored Amorebeweisen can be used to prove claims and gain mating privileges under _Mated Creature Protection Act_ , 1897 in the Ministry of Magic. And similarly, used in cases of domestic and civil disputes.  
There have been a few criminal cases where this was used as evidence but this is very seldom so.  
However, in cases of hybrid-creatures, this potion does not incriminate anything.

Moreover, it makes for a very popular gift presented on the first day of courtship.

It is strongly recommended to all mated creatures that Amorebeweisen Visual be contained and protected.  
 **-*-**

Severus blew some Bowtruckle's dust on the purple smoke arising from the Amorebeweisen potion and watched it take the form of an unsuspecting boy sleeping in the Hogwarts dormitories.

With red curtains – Gryffindor!

Though Severus was almost sure of who his mate was, the high Northern wind came in from the window in the boy's room and exposed the lightning-shaped scar, which confirmed Severus's suspicion.

He stored the smoke in a small clear-glass vial.

The smoke soon faded away while Severus put away all the jars of ingredients, the cauldrons and the trapped Visuals.  
He had to talk to Albus and that too now. This couldn't wait till tomorrow.

Severus would have thought that such a revelation would leave him disoriented for a while, in fact he had feared that possibility, but unexpectedly, his brain was fine.

 _Damn Veela genes._

This situation had now put him in a very delicate position but it was an even more dangerous position for Harry. He would be kept alive to provide an open passage to get to the Chosen One, definitely unwillingly.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no commercial profit is made.**

CHAPTER 2

Albus had been deep in thought, staring at the lunascope polishing itself, when Severus spoke the password to the Gargoyle. He arranged himself and took one of the lemon drops.

 _Severus? At this hour?_ Albus thought alarmed.

Albus had had his hands full these last few months, with the Ministry spy, Ms. Umbridge and the Order business. Since Hagrid and Ms. Olympe had returned unsuccessful from the remote mountainous region in Northern Europe; he was planning on sending them to other Giant tribes but with the Ministry's new reforms, it was going to be quite a headache.

The Order members were diligently searching for other half-creatures to ally with them, now more than ever because they would require a lot of help. These creatures that were neglected and were the unfortunate bystanders in the last war could very well change the tides this time; and the Order had to convince them to come over to the Light side, especially now that Voldemort was also courting them and Tom wouldn't stop at using just his charms; there'd be hollow promises and death threats involved which were very good arguments in any setting.

Albus sighed and sat down. _No point in worrying about what will happen._

Though Severus would never have wanted to go to someone else, especially his superior and someone as important as Albus Dumbledore for romantic advice, he consoled himself because anything related to Harry Potter was bound to play a bigger role in the history of the Wizarding World and so must be scrutinized minutely. _Was this how his life was going to be?_ Severus bemoaned inwardly. Always handling rumours and press and gossip; and Severus would also have to check all the statements they might release, being the elder one in this relationship.

 _What relationship?! The boy doesn't even know yet_ Severus scoffed.

Severus knocked on the large wooden door and entered.

Upon entering Severus found the Headmaster in his high-backed chair, looking at him and waiting patiently for him to speak. Though not very discernible, but Severus could make out an alert look on Dumbledore's face, which made him realise what an important piece of information his little love confession had become. This irritated him further because Severus Snape wanted a life without drama. His Veela-Awakening had already damaged that hope, but having Harry Potter as his mate had completely destroyed it.

"Hello, Severus. What's kept you awake at this hour?"

"I believe I have some rather dire news, Albus. Harry came to my office for Occulumency lessons earlier tonight and I star—

He had a sudden wish to make up an excuse and leave, not wanting to divulge his mate's identity for majorly security reasons, but also because Harry should have been the first one to know about all this or his guardian in Harry's steads which exasperatingly was Sirius Black.

The proper etiquettes regarding courting were well-known and followed in the pureblood families, like chaperoning or greeting the intended's family members whenever present or exchanging gifts and finding an agreeable set of terms for the relationship to proceed further. Discussing the relationship openly, especially before the families were aware of it was just crass. And besides that the Veela wanted to give his mate this choice of whether to keep the relationship private or public.

Telling Dumbledore felt like an indirect manipulation tactic, which it technically was but Harry's security was at stake, and that detail just won over every other argument.

Albus had leaned forward, leaning on his elbows on the table.

Severus took a deep breath silently and went on "I think my veela heritage has started to show itself Albus and it seems Mr. Potter is my intended."

"You are a Veela Severus?"  
Albus looked surprised, which was an unusual expression on his face. And Severus felt his Veela getting more irritated, almost like it wanted to scratch that piece of information from Dumbledore's memory.  
 _So the Veela doesn't wish to broadcast its mate's identity. We agree on something at least._

"Yes Albus. Some aunts on my father's side were some far-related descendants of the Veela tribe in Eastern Bulgaria." Severus replied.

"I always thought Tobias Snape didn't have any magical blood in him."

"It was a well-kept secret in earlier times, and then it got lost as a minor detail as generations of Squib relocated to Muggle society."

"How much Veela blood do you have Severus?"

"I don't know, that's part reason why I came here; to find out the full extent of my inheritance and find a solution to this mess"

"You seem to think this will necessarily be bad?"

"It cannot be otherwise"

"But Severus, it makes much more sense why you would be so attached to Lily when it is her son who is your intended."

As Severus's defences were down in Albus's office, he couldn't help the frown that marred his face at this statement. Could he not love Lily just because he loved her? Does even Albus believe that there had to be an external reason for his emotions to be so passionate about a person?

Albus seem to have picked up on it, and amended his statement.  
"It isn't that you aren't capable of such love, Severus; it is merely too improbable that you would feel so strongly for your intended's blood relation independent of the bond."

Severus sighed.  
"I had thought about it too. So what will this spell for the future?"

"That will depend primarily on what the nature of your Veela is and how long we can avoid its interference."

Severus's eyes flashed silver for a quick second but that was enough for Albus who was watching Severus intently.  
"Keep a hold on it Severus. You are one of the most capable in this regard. And just as a random enquiry, what caused that reaction?"

"No creature likes to be controlled, Albus." Severus replied resignedly after a moment.

"True, true" Albus got up from his seat and started pacing around, stopping briefly at the phoenix's stand every once in a while.

"Why now though Albus? I should have known when I first met the boy." Severus asked.

"It would seem that the Veelas of Durmstrang and Beauxbatons have incited the dormant creature by their presence. However why the Veela was dormant is a very curious case indeed."

"The Veela was made to lie dormant?" Severus asked, shocked though his voice did not betray that.

Albus nodded.  
"It would be best to act unaware until more is known about it."

Watching Albus pace, Severus assessed that it was time to lay this vain discussion to rest and come to terms with another disappointing facet of his life and make a move to finally get some sleep.  
"Albus, I am aware that we will have to keep this a secret too. I had come here only to inform you at the latest."

Albus looked towards Severus now, standing beside the high-rise window.  
"While secrecy is best for now, I do not believe it would be required for long."

"Meaning what?"

"Just that it can prove to be helpful in the coming war. Veelas can track the location of their mates' up to a sufficient accuracy and the foreboding of a Veela is quite reliable. Really, Severus this creature inheritance may just have a silver lining after all."

"Albus, surely all of this can be used against Harry if it slips out, you must see that."

"And how much information slipped out in the past 15 years? You give yourself far less credit than you deserve."  
Albus's eyes twinkled as he watched Severus, knowing very well that the Veela-awakening would have innumerable ripples but also that it had to be borne invariably.

After a few seconds pause, where Severus tried looking at his achievements from the past 15 years and turning up empty, he continued on.  
"Well, I suppose a Disillusionment Charm and Vulnere-Celare potion would do for now."

"Yes, yes. Good choice Severus, though I would recommend a diluted dose of the potion for now."  
Albus's voice which was calm a moment ago; got grave at once,  
"Severus, it is imperative now that Harry learn Occulumency soon. I am sure Ms. Granger will figure out your predicament soon enough."

"So there is nothing more to be done? You think it is safe for me to continue working here?" Severus asked.

"For now, Severus. This can go in many directions. It will be unto our decisions to take complete advantage of this situation."

The Veela started getting irritated again. It had expected solid answers not a precautionary warning. Severus got up to end the discussion which was going in circles now.

"And Severus, I would recommend that you keep a Calming Draught with you."

Severus stood up, nodded and took his leave of the Headmaster.

 **\- Scene Break-**

Harry knocked on the door to the dungeons, nervously.  
Severus opened the door almost immediately.

 _Excited like a schoolgirl meeting her crush, pathetic Severus._

Harry came in and sat on the stool, ready for another boring Occulumency lesson with Snape. While Harry was sure that the lessons were for his benefit, he couldn't think of a more useless teacher than Snape.  
Useless because Snape wouldn't point out his faults directly, instead twist the situation in a way only Slytherins know how to, and then sneer down at him. That couldn't be inducive to learning Occulumency any faster than a snail's pace and Voldemort was surely moving faster than that.

Moreover, Snape was the one Order member that he did not trust, and it was in fact only Dumbledore's judgement that Harry used to justify Snape's involvement in the Order's inner working. Surely Snape had to be back-stabbing them, but then Dumbledore had never been wrong so far; Harry had to just continue as he always had - maintain a distance from Snape.

And Harry hadn't still forgiven Snape for making that obnoxious statement to Sirius about him being the only one doing something productive when Snape had come to Grimmauld Place in the Holidays. He already regretted not getting a proper last talk with his godfather and not reassuring Sirius that not everyone thinks so and that he is the only family Harry has. Harry hadn't forgotten how the mischievous marauder looked so gloomy when they had all left the Grimmauld Place for Hogwarts.

Harry felt like he would never forgive Severus.

"Take a seat, Mr. Potter" Severus said.

Harry sat quite forcefully on the circular-topped stool. His hand twitched to reach for his wand, hidden in the pockets of his robe.

"Mr. Potter, take out your wand, shield your mind and concentrate on keeping me out" Severus said, the lack of a sneer or a mocking tone was noticed by both.

Severus raised his arm and cast _Legilimens_. Harry was surprised by this attack that he didn't start opposing the force in his mind until after a few seconds.

"You did not notice that I already _read your mind_." Severus brought back the sneer full-force in this dialogue.

 _It'd do no good if Harry, of all people, started suspecting me._ Severus explained to his stupid part of brain which was whining about the distance Severus kept between him and his mate, even when they were alone.

Harry smashed his teeth together to stop the snarky remark on the tip of his tongue.

"Really boy, did you practice last night, in the holidays, or at all?" Snape said, his volume rising with each moment, his frustrations seeping into his voice. "Do you expect this pathetic attempt to keep the Dark Lord out of your mind? This is not Quidditch, Mr. Potter; that you can fly your way through."

"How can I stop my thoughts? That is just not done" Harry raised his volume in return.

"Not your train of thoughts stop your emotions. And it is very well _done_ by all those who lie to the Dark Lord" Snape lowered his volume and sneered down at the boy.  
"And it is Sir or Professor to you, Mr. Potter."

Thus began another gruelling hour of mind-reading and ego-clashing.  
Harry defended his thoughts a little, and there were many bursts of accidental magic to stop an attack but no matter how hard he tried couldn't block out an entire attack.  
Severus on the other hand, was angry and slightly desperate. Angry because Harry did not seem to be interested in putting enough effort into this and desperate because he couldn't imagine losing his intended to foolish immaturity.

As the lesson came to end, Harry turned to leave and Severus felt his Veela rising to the surface again. He had no doubt he'd be able to subdue his Veela nature, after all there was a reason that no one knew about his Veela heritage. But no matter how he denied it; there was a part of Severus that wanted to get closer to Harry, and surprisingly not because he had his mother's eyes.

Without a sigh, Severus charmed the doors locked and began collecting ingredients to start on the Vulnere-Celare potion. Though making the potion was only a day's work, it required a further two days before it was fit for consumption.  
 _The sooner the better._

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hey people. I would love some plot bunnies or pairings that I could include in this story. I'm trying to keep it as cannon as possible and I expect this to be a long long fic so send some ideas my way. RnR**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no commercial profit is made.**

CHAPTER 3

THE TRIO'S POV (SAME DAY AS LAST CHAPTER'S)

There were only a few students milling, when Hermione came down to look for Harry and Ron.

"Hey 'Mione, Say why is there a crowd?" Ron said, waiting for Hermione to reach them.

"Another decree, I guess" Hermione replied.

Harry wove into the crowds and reached the Notice Board, first and sighed audibly.  
"You're right. 'Teachers are hereby banned from giving students any information that is not strictly related to the subjects they are paid to teach'" Harry read it aloud drily.

"What number decree are we on now?" Ron asked.

"Twenty six" replied Harry and started walking towards their next class: Divination.  
 _Huge load of good that class does._

The chattering coming from the Great Hall was higher than what was expected out of a Wednesday morning. There were many heated discussions going on about the new decree but what was most surprising to Harry was that the Teachers Table did not have even a slight bit of uproar.

"Can't say much in front of Umbridge" Hermione said, following Harry's gaze.

Hermione parted ways to go to Arithmancy classes and Harry and Ron dragged their unwilling feet up the tower for Divination.

They were studying tea leaves again today and only some time later, Umbridge entered the class and stood at the back of the room.

"Her face is the only thing more bitter than this tea" Ron whispered to Harry and they both chuckled quietly.

Umbridge started asking Professor Trelawney several questions which the other Professor couldn't answer and so the class was mumbled away.

/

"Did you see that? Harry? Hermione?" Ron asked huddling closer and looking towards the Teachers Table.

"What?" Harry asked.

They had just entered the Great Hall for dinner and all looked normal though now, that he noticed, Professor Snape looked at him for a glance and then looked away.

"He is planning something." Ron said darkly.

"Ron, please. He is a member of the Order. _If_ he is planning something it's not against us." Hermione replied and the subject was closed.

/

In the Boys' Dormitories, Harry and Ron who were both convinced that Snape was upto no good were trying to figure out a way to find what Snape was hiding.

"I reckon we should umm, use polyjuice?"

"How do we convince Hermione?"

"So, follow him under cloak?" Because they clearly couldn't do it without her.

"Ron, we have the DA meetings and you have Quidditch and Prefect duties and there is a mountain of homework this year. There's no time and I don't want to lose another thing if Umbridge catches us." The part about Quidditch brought an astringent tone to Harry's voice remembering the ban Umbridge put on Harry.

"What about Occulumency lessons?"

"What about them?"

"Well, spy on him then"

"How Ron, he keeps getting into my head, not the other way round. And he is almost always breathing down my neck, insulting my dad and Sirius, lecturing me on the stupidity of Gryffindors and just all around hating me for being the Chosen One."

There was a pause here, Harry having finally spewed his frustrations out from the Occulumency lessons earlier and Ron stunned into awkward silence.

"We could release some ear bugs in his office. I'm sure Fred and George have some on them." Ron said with a slight smile in his voice.

"Ear Bugs? What's that?"

"They're like the little version of Extendable Ears. Bugs are small, round balls that pick up sounds from his office and we can hear them through the Ears in our dorms" Ron explained.  
"Only that it is not allowed at Hogwarts, though the Ministry's classified them as toys."

"Let's do it."

"Yeah. And they can't be traced back to us."

"Except if we are caught listening to the Ears."

"Fat chance of that happening." Ron snorted and turned in his bed.

"Yeah, Good night Ron."

The boys fell asleep, happy with a fail-proof plan concocted.

/

The next morning saw Ron talking to Fred and George at breakfast and Harry, Seamus and Neville talking about the newest Weasley prank, charming toilet-flush water to be glittery gold.

Hermione and Ginny were laughing at Seamus's complaints.

"I thought what I had last night so shiny, thought it must be a cross of pumpkin juice and somethin' else. Sparkle can't be charmed off either." Seamus said.

"How do you reckon pumpkin juice?" Ginny asked in between peals of laughter.

"Smelled it" Seamus replied.

Ginny splashed Juice on Hermione's newspaper, slapping her hand on the table laughing. Harry, Neville and Hermione were all bent over double laughing, tears leaking out of their eyes.

Seamus blushed and focussed on his food instead lest he catch the Weasley twin's eyes.

The trio left for their first class soon.

Harry and Ron looked at each other behind Hermione's back and Ron grinned and nodded.

/

Later that day, at break, Ron collected three Ear Bugs from the twins and met up with Harry to go to Double Potions.

"Got them?" Harry asked.

"Yeah" Ron replied, patting his pockets. "We slip them in his office when he is not looking, right? Who's going to distract him?"

"Umm, we'll have to find an opportunity. And take the seat next to his office door."

"Why don't we do it in your Occulumency lesson?" Ron asked.

"He doesn't look away much. It's more crowded in class. We would have to enter the dungeons in cloak if we don't do it in this class."

As luck would have it, they got the seat nearest to Severus's office but Crabbe and Goyle got seats just next to theirs.

Every chance that either of them got was spoilt by Slytherins addressing them for some dull joke.

Finally near the end of the class, in a desperate move they slipped the three skin-coloured balls down when Snape was sneering down Neville's cauldron and the students seemed to be looking there.

Harry saw Hermione narrow her eyes at the two of them and knew that this was definitely one of the not-good plans. Ron, meanwhile seemed happy with the execution.

/

Needless to say the plan failed by far. Severus Snape had perimeter charms around his office and the Ear Bugs couldn't make it very far. And were discovered only half-hour later.

"Ear Bugs, really? How stupid! And I'm sure it was your idea Ronald Weasley"

"Hermione it worked out fine. No need to blow your head off" Ron said, eyes wandering at the commotion that was gathering around them in the common room.

"Oh, you're hopeless Ron. Harry, you too?"

"It didn't seem so silly when we were doing it. And we did try to take precautions" Harry said sheepishly.

"Precautions? WHAT PRECAUTIONS?"Hermione yelled, and then lowered her voice; "I saw you throw them. Oh what a genius plan! If the bug tripped alarms in his office, how would you have explained that?"

"Lay off him 'Mione. It's just a prank gone wrong" Ron said, leading the two of them out of earshot.

"Next you two will be brewing Polyjuice Potion in Myrtle's bathroom"

The two boys looked at each other, remembering their last night conversation.

Hermione threw up her hands and stomped towards her dormitory, mumbling "first years know better than this. Really, so stupid!"

"Oi 'Mione, wait up" Ron said, and the boys hurried up to her.

"You need a spatula for the Polyjuice?" Hermione asked, annoyed.

"No Hermione. We heard some odd things on the Ear Bug and we know what he might be upto." Harry said.

"Well, what did you hear?" Hermione asked, tapping her foot impatiently.

"Now is not the time. Let's stay in the Common Room a little late."

Hermione sat down to do recheck her Charms homework while Ron and Harry took out a new piece of parchment to start the two-foot long essay. Soon, the people in the common room left to sleep and these three were the only ones left.

"So, what did you hear?" Hermione asked shifting her essay aside and out of Ron's peeking perimeter.

"Mostly he was talking to himself, probably about a potion, the name I think was Falcon Cellar. Didn't hear that bit clearly." Harry said.

"I think it was 'vulture near cell eight' – Ron started, reddened and continued his explanation seeing Hermione's incredulous expression.

"Or something like that. Like a pass code."

"There were a lot of ingredients involved. We wrote down most of them." Harry said, and gave Hermione the piece of parchment with the list.

"It wasn't awfully clear" said Ron.

Hermione studied the list and looked up a little wide-eyed.  
"Some of these ingredients are used in very complex potions. But that doesn't mean anything"

"Do you know what he might be making?" Harry asked.

"No. I can't even guess. I can look in the Restricted Sections of the library."

"I bet it's for paralysing or some such thing." Ron said.

Hermione hesitated for a second, and Harry caught her eye at that moment.

"It's just that if I had found this list lying around, I would have reported it to Professor McGonagall. These ingredients, especially together, in one potion are not commonly or even uncommonly used" Hermione sighed and explained finally.

"See that means we were right in suspecting him" Ron said.

"Or he could have said all this knowing you two were listening."

"Or we could be right."

Harry and Hermione rolled her eyes at this immaturity but Ron didn't seem to be bothered by it.

"It's unlikely— Hermione raised her hand to stop Ron who was beginning to interrupt her.

"First, it is most likely some potion and he is the _Potion Master_ , second you both didn't hear the potion name correctly so you can't be sure it is dangerous, and third even if it is dangerous, it might be for some Order business."

"But what if it is for us?" Harry said.

"Harry, I don't think that's it. I mean why now? He had four years previous to this and as first-years we wouldn't have suspected anything."

"Maybe because You-Know-Who is back now so he no longer wants Harry alive." Ron said, and then whispered "sorry, mate" to Harry as an afterthought.

"Dumbledore trusts him and that's enough for me" Hermione answered.

"But it's Snape. He could be double-crossing Dumbledore."

"Or we could be meddling with some Order business and getting people into trouble."

The three of them felt silent after this, each weighing the others' arguments. Eventually, the conversation lulled into the two-foot long Charms essay which was due tomorrow.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you delia cerrano, my very first reviewer for your input. I totally agree but this is a slo-mo story so it's gonna take time for them to reach a fluffy stage.**

 **I would love some more reviews, people.  
** **Also you could suggest me some Chapter names.** **  
RnR**

 **PS Just a small revision to the chapter. No need to re-read.**


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: The world of Harry Potter does not belong to me. No copyright infringement is intended and no commercial profit is made.**

GOD POV

Sirius was pacing in the Dining Hall of Grimmauld Place, glancing over at the fireplace frequently. He was tense because Remus was supposed to be here fifteen minutes ago; and it might seem to some that this was nothing to worry about but Sirius couldn't lose Remus, his only friend; especially not to Voldemort's forces (to which he had lost James and Lily too).

When Remus climbed out of the fireplace, dusty and dishevelled the first thing he saw was Sirius's angry face glaring at him.  
"Sirius, relax. I got a bit delayed" Remus said, placatingly.

"You were supposed to be here twenty minutes earlier, Moony. What happened?" Sirius asked half-shouting, hands on his hips.

"Do you want to wake up your mother? Calm down." Remus said patting his friend and looking over to the corridor door through which hung Walburga Black's portrait.

"Why are you late?" Sirius said through clenched teeth.

"The German packs do not like interacting with lone werewolves." Remus answered while taking off his overcoat and blazer.

His shirt had blotches of dried up blood and pus but Remus didn't pay mind to them and instead sank down on the couch with a grateful sigh, arms spread-eagled on the armrest.

Sirius gasped and knelt down to help take off Remus's shirt.  
"Maybe you would be better off lying down."

"No" Remus wheezed, "got worse on my back."

Kreacher was called onto start a hot water bath and ask Molly and Arthur Weasley to come here quickly.

Sirius performed a few basic healing steps to clean the wound and prevent further infection.  
"Merlin Moony, what happened?"

"Got clawed at, then got splinched while apparating." Remus answered.

"For Merlin's sake, don't they have a Peace Treaty there?" Sirius groaned, moving his hands through his hair and pacing and cursing Kreacher's deliberately sluggish pace. After a couple of agitating moments, he said "Come on Remus. The bath should be ready."

And with that, the two friends huffed and puffed their way down the hallway to the bath.

They chatted about Quidditch and the latest edition of _Wizards for Puddlemore_ , both smiling inwardly at the sudden normality of such a situation.

.

.

When Molly and Arthur Weasley were called to Grimmauld Place in the night, they expected some injury or bad news and they were pleasantly surprised to find Remus clean and proper; and walking albeit with Sirius's help. It seemed that Remus's wound would require only some Blood Replenishing Potion and simple healing spells.

Remus laid down on his front and vanished his shirt.

Arthur was glad that the cuts on Remus's back did not look half as bad as it would have been had he not apparated, apparently mid-attack or else he would not be so unharmed. The German packs were few of the more larger werewolf packs in the world, simply because breaking out of a pack was considered taboo, some members would even be out-casted because of it; instead they aligned packs together to build stronger packs. The Germans were traditional in their thoughts that way. Many packs would come together to determine their stance on important decisions, especially those having a large-scale effect.  
But attacking the messenger was looked down everywhere. It was a sure sign that an alliance with the German werewolf packs would not be possible now.

"What happened, Remus?" Arthur asked.

"The German werewolf packs don't want to associate with the British war— Remus started answering, when Sirius interrupted, "You mean they don't want to pick a side."

"They don't expect this war to reach Germany but honestly, I think they're expecting Harry and Dumbledore to end the Dark Lord's reign" Remus continued, glancing at Sirius, because he was right. After finishing all the formalities and discussions with the German packs, Remus knew that they wanted true independence and a reputable standing in the Wizarding World and they knew the Dark Side would never offer that. Power, yes but independence, never. However, the pack in general was misinformed and unaware of the troubles in Britain so they decision was unanimously supported; but the pack leaders, on the other hand, were very _very_ afraid of Voldemort which ultimately made their decision.

"They admitted that?" Arthur asked, surprised that a pack leader would declare it. _There'd be mutiny._

"Not to my face but I eavesdropped on enough conversations to know" said Remus.

Meanwhile Molly, who was disinfecting the werewolf wounds by Dittany, paused and stared horrified at the deep, claw-shaped, bloody gash in the weak werewolf's back.  
"I think this wound is poisoned Remus" she said into the dead silence amidst a lull in the conversation.

Two heads snapped to the wound, peering closely, sniffing but not touching, while Remus's head rolled in the pillows with several long, deep, frustrated moans.

Arthur laid a hand on Remus's shoulders, and offered him the Blood Replenishing Potion which Remus dutifully drank.

Molly Weasley's patronus, a brown bear, ran out through the wall, a few seconds later to call on Dumbledore; while Sirius stared at his wand-clutched outstretched arm which hadn't created even a wisp of the Patronus Charm.

"What spells have you tried?" Sirius asked, a bit later, his voice hoarse.

Molly sank into the chair placed next to Remus's bed, and sighed deeply "the Otrovatvoren came back blue Sirius. I don't know what to do now."

"Merlin" Sirius gasped and sat down on the bed.

As they waited for the Hogwarts Headmaster, many sets of spells were proposed and many poisons guessed but no one wished to tamper with the unknown.

.

.

Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape entered Grimmauld Place at two hours past midnight. Albus had earlier, received a message from Remus about the rejection from German werewolves. And he had spent the next hours, filling his head with possible strategies and alliances, and then clearing some thoughts out in pensieve when he couldn't conclude a train of thought, then filling his head again.  
It seemed to Albus that the rejections faced during the Order's endeavours for alliances could be solved by announcements of friendship and protection issued by Harry.  
Inside Britain, people were far more influenced by the Daily Prophet and thus easily fell for the gimmicks of the Ministry.  
But people outside Britain knew of the Chosen One and the reporters there had not picked up on a lot of rumours yet. However, these people had not faced the major brunt of Voldemort's previous uprising; Tom had vanished before he could dominate the world. They knew nothing of the hardships that had to be endured by teenagers, it didn't occur to them that he may lose, and they didn't bother to support him.  
He wouldn't ask this of Harry unless it was the absolute last retort.

Severus, in light of the recent discovery of his intended, wanted to act courteous to the friends of James Potter and finally start to bury the prickly hatchet of their past.  
 _Never thought such a day would come._

Molly came bustling in the Dining Hall as soon as Kreacher announced the visitors, and launched right into an explanation, "Oh Albus, I did an Otrovatvoren spell on Remus's wounds" Molly started sobbing and said in between sobs, "and it turned blue."

Albus looked over at Severus before reassuring her, "Remus is a strong werewolf and the full moon is quite away. He will be just fine dear" he offered a mild Calming Drought which Molly refused before leading the two wizards inside.

The Otrovatvoren spell is a detection spell which determines the severity of the effects of a potion. Blue colour means a highly severe condition. Severus knew this. What he didn't know was if they would be able to detect the potion used.

Severus saw Remus lying on the bed face down talking to Sirius Black and Arthur Weasley. Sirius's jaw hardened upon seeing him.

Sirius stood up, blocking the path to Remus; hands crossed in front of him, and said "I don't trust him."

No one replied.

"What if he makes a potion to further degrade Remus's condition? Would be the perfect cover as well." Sirius went on.

Albus was looking at Remus's wound from behind Severus, and said without looking at Sirius "Would you not let me pass either?"

The tension in the room arose but Sirius stepped aside and Albus passed. It looked like Arthur was about to say something to break the tension, when Remus said, "He didn't kill me with shoddy Wolfsbane when I was at Hogwarts. _That_ was the perfect cover. We might as well trust him now."

Sirius threw up his hands in frustration and stomped out of the room.

Severus glanced at Remus, about to tell him how he didn't require anyone's protection, but the words just wouldn't bubble up out of his mouth so he settled for catching Remus's eye which was rather difficult as Remus was lying on his stomach.  
 _But that's just a coincidence and a head nod would have been too much affection, really._

Before Severus could start with any spells of his own, Albus identified the potion and soon possible anti-dotes were discussed.  
It was decided finally that Remus would stay here under a continuous dosage of Dittany and move as little as possible; and Severus would bring by the antidote by tomorrow evening.

Molly went out of the room to prepare food for the two residents, one of which was a critical patient and would require good healthy food. Meanwhile Remus told Albus in detail about his trip to Germany. But, in all of this, Sirius was nowhere to be found.

Within an hour, Severus and Albus were back in the Dining Hall with Floo Powder clutched in their hands as they took their leave.

.

.

Sirius felt guilty. And useless. Just as Snape had once said.  
When his friend lay wounded, he couldn't conjure up anything, too shocked to wrack his brains for some remedy, some solution. Then he had the galls to prevent Remus from getting healed, no matter if it was from Severus Snape.  
The self-loathing felt as if it would consume him but he couldn't give into this depression or it would be no different than being shock-paralysed when his friend needed him.

Gathering his Gryffindor courage Sirius put on a poker face, shoved his feelings down and went to help around the house.

 **AUTHOR NOTE: Hey people, some pointers regarding this story—**

 **1\. I will be updating slowly (hectic schedule) but I won't be abandoning it.**

 **2\. I do mention POV on top but if you are ever lost, look for the character that was foremost in the paragraph. I shift POV for short inner monologues in the chapter itself.**

 **3\. I love making up stuff, so expect new potions and spells. Tell me if you would like an explanation of them.**

 **Reviews might speed me up. Who all would like to see Remus and Tonks paired up?**


End file.
